User blog:Hewarth/Exo-Force Fanfiction: Journey to the Golden City
'Foreword' I wrote this Exo-Force Fanfiction because i thought that it would be interesting to know what happened during the move out. This story happens Comic 30 and describes what could happened during the travel. 'Chapter 1' 'The Decision' Sentai Fortress. Once a massive monument of hope and the headquarters of the Exo-Force team. It won many battles and made civilians, pilots and technicans feel safe. After the attack of the Striking Venom however, it was badly damaged and the robots increased their forces with new, menacing Battle machines. Every human and robot knew that the fortrees wouldn't stand a second attack. "On man... How are we supposed to win the war if our base lies in ruins?" complained Ha-Ya-To as he flew above the HQ in his White Lightning. He and his comrades lived in it for a long time and to see his home in such a bad condition made him feel sad. "Attention, White Lightning! Ha-Ya-To, are you there?" ''said a voice over his comlink. "I am here, Swift. What is it?" asked Ha-Yo-To with a interested voice. "Sensei Keiken is about to make an important announcement in a few minutes and I was supposed to remind you." said Swift through the comlink. Ha-Ya-To giggled and said with a cheerful voice, "Thanks! I won't forget it!" "Hey! There is something that I want to ask you. I heard that Takeshi, Hikaru and Ryo found the Golden City and even new Battle Machines. Are they really THAT amazing?" asked Swift through the comlink. Ha-Ya-To remembered the three battle machines his friends had received and answered, “Yes, they ARE amazing! I was a little bit jealous when I saw their new Battle Machines. I hope I get one too!” Suddenly a light on his controls flashed, symbolizing that Sensei Keiken’s announcement was about to begin! Ha-Ya-To switched to the correct frequency and noticed that every other active battle machine was on this frequency too. The red-haired pilot looked at the screen and saw his Sensei. The Sensei took a deep breath and said, "Sentai Fortress is no longer a place of safety for us. We are too vulnerable to attacks to remain here. All Exo-Force personnel, power up every available battle machine and prepare to escort the civilian population to our new home- The Golden City! We move at dawn." Ha-Ya-To could hear some unsettled mumbling and asked himself if it was a good idea. It was clear to him that they need a new base, but it was also clear that it was very risky. When they were outside, they were the perfect target for attacks, but if they stayed in the base, they wouldn’t last a week in such a damaged fortress. Ha-Ya-To thought a bit and decided that he would trust his wise leader and that he would protect the civilians at any cost! 'Chapter 2' 'Farewell Sentai Fortress' "Boy! I never saw so many people at once!" said Ha-Ya-To to himself as he walked into the battle machine hangar. As he entered the hanger, he could see that the preparations were moving at full speed! Every Exo-Pilot was either in a battle machine or helping to prepare the escort! Ha-Ya-To looked at the western part of the hangar and saw how the technicans fixed the remaining battle machines and noticed their desperate expressions. Some of them seem completely disoriented because the best engineer of Exo-Force, Ryo, was not there, because he had to guard the Golden City and wait with Hikaru and Takeshi for the rest of the Exo-Force team. On the eastern part of the hangar were some technicans who mounted turrets on top of the transporters. "ALRIGHT! Let the children, elders and handicapped people first in! Take only the most necessary with you! As necessary counts: Food, water, medical supplies, power cores and other important technical devices! If you have a device where you don't know if it is important, ask Genki! Stay in the group and look for a travel partner, so you are not left behind!" shouted an Exo-Force pilot as he led the civilians into the transporters. On a platform stood Sensei Keiken with his assistants and organised the evacuation. Ha-Ya-To walked to his White Lightning and climbed aboard. As he powered his battle machine up could he hear a familiar voice through his comlink. ''"Hey Ha-Ya-To! Can you read me?" Ha-Ya-To activated his microphone and said, "Ryo? How is it going buddy?" "I'm fine. I just noticed that i only told you that the robots have new battle machines, but not how they look and what they can do. I think some information could help you guys." said Ryo. The red haired pilot smiled and said, "Well! Sing it out, pal!" "Okay. Let's begin with the Claw Crushers. Although that they are mass-produced like the Sentries, they are clearly tougher and stronger. They seem to be specified for short range combat. Another new Battle Machine model is the Iron Condor. They are able to fly, are very fast and have a strong Rocket Launcher. Try to take them out before they shoot at you. And the last new model is the Shadow Crawler. They are equipped with Mandibles, Destroyer disc launchers, laser cannons and a prison pod to capture humans and using them as human shields. They have three legs, a stealth cloaking device and can walk on walls. “Try to listen carefully to hear them, and destroy one of their legs to weaken them." said Ryo with a explaining voice. "Interesting. Thanks for the info, pal! Say hi to Hikaru and Takeshi for me and make sure that the Golden City stays in one piece until we get there!" quipped Ha-Ya-To as he turned off the comlink. He piloted his White Lightning out of the hangar and flew into the sky. From above could he see that the preparations are over and that the convoy was ready to move. The Sensei grabbed a microphone and ordered, "Very well. Stay close to the group and watch for the robots. No one is allowed to leave the formation! Move out!" As the wise leader of the Exo-Force spoke these words, ever human, transporter, and Battle Machine moved out together in one single direction. "Goodbye Sentai Fortress..." said Ha-Ya-To as he looked one last time at the base, knowing that there is no way back now. ---- "So. The incompetent humans left their base and decided to move into the Golden City..." said Meca One as he watched the monitors. The merciless, golden robot turned around and looked at a group of kneeling Devastators who waited for new orders. "Send a group of six Iron Condors and four Shadow Crawlers to the Golden City and initiate tactic 8105.3-C!" ordered the golden leader. He walked to a Devastator that stand in the near of a computer and said, " Devastator unit D-12! Go to your Shadow Crawler unit and take a squad of Claw Crushers and Iron Condors to attack the convoy! Eliminate as many humans and battle machines as possible!" "Affirmative!" said the Devastator as he saluted and left the room. Meca One walked to his monitors again and looked at the screen that displayed the convoy. "Soon the Exo-Force will be nothing more than a memory of human failure and we will rule the world!" 'Chapter 3' 'The Path' "Has anyone seen a robot yet?" asked Ha-Ya-To through his microphone as he noticed that there was not a single robot. They had been outside for three hours and it was very strange that they hadn't been attacked yet. "Well, i didn´t see one and I am honestly glad, but I also have to admit that this is very strange..." said a pilot of a Grand Titan who guarded a transporter with civilians. "They are waiting for you to get careless. You should keep focused and watch for every strange movement and noises." explained the Sensei as he followed the conversation of his pilots. Ha-Ya-To flew nearby the woods and tried to listen carefully for the case that a Shadow Crawler is stalking them. SNAP "HA! I heard that!" shouted Ha-Ya-To as he fired with the laser gattling cannons at the point where the noise came from! As he stopped shooting to inspect if he hit his target did he realize that it was just a raccoon that stepped on a stick. "Uuuuhhhh... What was THAT supposed to be?" asked a pilot of a Stealth Hunter as he flew to Ha-Ya-To. "I thought that the noise was a robot, but it was just a raccoon. I am glad that I missed it..." explained the red haired Exo-Force pilot to his comrade. "Don't you think that a robot or a battle machine would be more noticeable? I think you get a little bit paranoid..." said the Stealth Hunter pilot with a concerned voice. Ha-Ya-To looked with an embarrassed expression and explained, "Well... I heard that the robots have a new battle machine that can be invisible to radars and eyes to make ambushes..." BZARK! BZARK! "YOW! Just like that!" shouted Ha-Ya-To as he watched a Shadow Crawler shoot at the Stealth Hunter! The laser beams hit the left leg of the Stealth Hunter and made it loose its balance for a short moment! Ha-Ya-To looked at the prisoner pod and noticed that it didn't contain any prisoner! "Good! That means that I don't have to hold back!" shouted Ha-Ya-To as he began to shoot at the three-legged battle machine! As he glanced at the convoy, he could see that it was surrounded by Claw Crushers and Iron Condors! "Well! It seems that I don't have time to play with you!" shouted Ha-Ya-To and shot three energy discs at the cockpit of the Shadow Crawler! As the Devastator saw how the discs electrified the circuits, he activated his ejection seat and retreated! The White Lightning and the Stealth Hunter flew to the convoy to aid their comrades and shot at three Claw Crushers! "Watch out! There is an Iron Condor behind you!" shouted a pilot of a Grand Titan and shot at the winged battle machine! As Ha-Ya-To noticed it, he returned the favor by shooting at a Claw Crusher that aimed at the Grand Titan! Two Iron Condors however used their chances and shot their rockets at the Mobile Defense Tank! The pilot and the gunner of the Mobile Defense Tank didn't noticed it and got a fatal hit! "You pay for that!" shouted Ha-Ya-To and shot together with a Grand Titan and a Stealth Hunter at the Iron Condors! As the remaining robots were defeated, Sensei Keiken asked, "How much damage did we take? Is anyone injured?" "The left leg of a Stealth Hunter is slightly damaged, the MDT is destroyed and my copilot's right arm is broken!" reported the pilot of the Mobile Defense Tank as he helped his copilot to go into a transporter with medical equipment. "BLAST! We have to speed up and be more careful! To all Stealth Hunters! Fly higher and keep looking for enemies! All remaining aerial battle machines and Uplinks form a denser protection! The foot-troops shall walk between the transporters and the battle machines! The Grand Titans stay in their current formation! Keep moving and don't let anybody back!" ordered the Sensei with a serious expression. Ha-Ya-To looked at the spot where the Devastator pilot fled and said, "You better go back to your boss and explain how you failed!" ---- Meca One sat on his throne and looked at the Devastator that returned from its mission. "Report! Was the mission a success?" asked the metallic tyrant his loyal soldier. The Devastator was silent for a short moment and reported, "We were able to damage a leg of a Stealth Hunter and destroyed the Mobile Defense Tank. However every human survived and all of our battle machines got destroyed." "That is all? I gave you new and advanced battle machines and all you managed is that? That performance was pathetic. It was almost... human like. It seems that you are useless as a pilot, but maybe you will have a use after all. Go to the test laboratory. You will serve as a target for aiming practises." said the golden leader with a cold, metallic voice. The Devastator didn't say anything and walked out of the room. He knew that it was useless to try to persuade his leader to show mercy and accepted its fate. As the Devastator left the room, turned the golden robot to another Devastator unit and asked, "Where are the humans now?" The loyal servant saluted and said, "Their exact location is unknown. It is 99.9 percent possible that they have a portable radar and camera disruptor. We scanned the most possible routes and figured out that they have to cross the woods near the Sukaikuraun bridge." "Go to your Shadow Crawler and follow their tracks! When you found them, spy on them! Don't get caught and don't attack them! When they get in the near to the Sukaikuraun bridge make a radio signal and carry out tactic I-16389-A! I will send small groups of Claw Crushers and Iron Condors until then. And don’t you dare fail!" said the metallic leader of the robot army. 'Chapter 4' 'Battle at the Sukaikuraun Bridge!' "Watch out! There is another Claw Crusher!" shouted a pilot of a Stealth Hunter and shot with his Laser rifle at the bulky battle machine! After the Claw Crusher was defeated landed the White Lightning beneath the transporter with Sensei Keiken and Ha-Ya-To said, "Sensei! Some of the foot troops beginning to get tired and some pilots have reported that their power cores have almost no energy left. How far is the Golden City?" The Sensei showed a little smile and explained, "We will be soon at the Sukaikuraun bridge. From the bridge, there is a path that will lead us to the city in only two hours. As for the tired foot troops and the power cores... Send one battle machine after the other to the transporter with the energy sources and swap their power cores. The foot troops should really eat or drink something with caffeine to help them stay awake. If they really can’t walk anymore, have them swap places with another person in a transporter." Ha-Ya-to nodded and reported the information to his comrades. He could hear and see how relieved they were as they heard it. The convoy was several hours under way and they battled against multiple, small robot assaults. The mood of the civilians and Exo-Force members got clearly better and some pilots speculated on how the Golden City would look like. Unfortunately they didn't knew that they weren't alone. Several metres behind lurked a Shadow Crawler. The Devastator watched every move and listened to every conversation without being noticed. The most of their conversations were not of any interest for the robot, but the last bit of information was pretty informative. The Devastator prepared its communicator and waited for the humans to get close enough to the Sukaikuraun bridge. As soon as the humans were close enough, the robot sent a radio signal to the headquarters of the robots and shot at a Grand Titan! BZARK! BZARK! "Whoa! I'm under attack! I need backup!" shouted the pilot in his communicator as he shot at the Shadow Crawler! Ha-Ya-To and a Stealth Hunter heard that and flew with top-speed to the Grand Titan to aid him! When they saw the Shadow Crawler, he shot the pilots a volley of laser beams and destroyed the front legs of the robot battle machine! One of the beams even hit the Devastator pilot! As the robot was defeated, Ha-Ya-To flew carefully to the robot. Still in function, the Devastator looked at the pilot who defeated him and pointed his metallic finger at him. "You humans a-are doomed. Our Iron Drone a-army will d-destroy you!'' *SQUARK*''" said the Devastator before he shut down forever. "What did he mean with that?" asked Ha-Ya-To his comrades. "I guess that was just another "You will lose" quote. You know that these tin cans are bad losers." answered the pilot of the Grand Titan and walked back to the convoy. Suddenly everyone heard thousands of metallic footsteps. A pilot of a Stealth Hunter looked in the direction where the sounds came from and what he saw terrified him! A large group of Shadow Crawlers, Iron Condors and Claw Crushers led an army of thousands armed Iron Drones over the Sukaikuraun bridge. The pilot immediately alarmed the convoy and Ha-Ya-To looked with horror at the incoming army! "How are we supposed to fight such an enormous number of enemies?!? Unless... That's it! I'm a genius!" shouted Ha-Ya-To and flew to the bridge! He activated his communicator and said to his Sensei, "Sensei! Send two Grand Titans and two Gate Defenders with fuel tanks to the bridge! I try to hold them off for a bit!" "What?!? What are you planning to do, Ha-Ya-To?!?" asked his Sensei with confusion! "There is no time to explain! Please, trust me!" shouted Ha-Ya-To as he dodged the laser beams of the robot army! "Okay. I hope you know what you are doing!" said the Sensei and sent the reinforcement! Ha-Ya-To tried to shoot, but the robots didn't gave him any chance! The robots fired a volley of laser beams at the White Lightning and almost hit its engines! "We are here!" shouted a pilot of a Gate Defender as he and the rest of the reinforcement arrived! "About time, pal! Place the fuel tanks underneath the supports of our side! When you are far enough shoot at them and blow it up! The Grand Titans gonna do the rest! Destroy the bridge!" shouted Ha-Ya-To and flew to the beginning of the bridge! The Gate Defenders did as told and shot at the fuel tanks! The explosions made the bridge tremble and the Grand Titans shot with everything they got to give the bridge the rest! With such a bit part of the bridge gone, the whole bridge collapsed with the metallic army on it! Hundreds of robots and battle machines plunged into the deep and the noise of falling rocks and metal could be heard on the entire mountain! "YAAAAAAHOOOOOO! Now we only have to deal with three Iron Condors!" shouted Ha-Ya-To with enthusiasm! "This is impossible! Such a number of superior robots can't be defeated by five ordinary humans! This defies all logic!" shouted a Devastator as he saw the devastation! "Well! Too bad that we are not ordinary!" shouted Ha-Ya-To as he shot at the Iron Condor! The beams hit the Devastator dead-on and the Iron Condor fell into the gorge! The two remaining Iron Condors split up and lunged at the humans! "I bet that you wish that took more aerial battle machines and less ground!" said Ha-Ya-To and shot at the incoming Iron Condor! The Iron Condor dodged and shot its missile at a Gate Defender! The missile hit the battle machine and the pilot was able to activate the ejection seat before it exploded! The other Gate Defender flew to the falling pilot and catched him! Ha-Ya-To used the Electro-Disruptor discs of his White Lightning and electrified the Iron Condor! Althought that they didn't harm the enemy battle machine a lot, did they gave him enough time to destroy it! After Ha-Ya-To destroyed the Iron Condor, he could see that the two Grand Titans defeated the other one. Ha-Ya-To activated his communicator and said with a smile, "White Lightning to Sensei Keiken. We lost a Gate Defender, but the pilot was rescued! Oh! We also destroy an entire army of these tin cans!" "Very well. Return to the convoy. And Ha-Ya-To... Good job." said the Sensei with relief in his voice. 'Chapter 5' 'Welcome to the Golden City!' Since the attack at the Sukaikuraun bridge happened, there had been no other attacks and the civilians and the Exo-Force members were visibly cheerful. They knew that the Golden City was right around the hill. Ha-Ya-To flew in the air to catch a glance and what he saw was amazing! The sight of the Golden City was fantastic. The enormous walls around the city looked like they could hold off anything and the sunlight made it even more beautiful! "Hello, Golden City!" said Ha-Ya To with a smile on his face. The civilians and Exo-Force members cheered and talked in fascination about the Golden City. At the gate stood Hikaru, Takeshi, and Ryo, ready to welcome the convoy. "Welcome, everyone! If you'll check your maps, you'll see which buildings are safe to occupy." said Takehi to the entering humans. Ha-Ya-To looked with a proud expression at the city. The journey to the Golden City was over. Exo-Force has a new home! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations